


There's Still Me

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Anna gives Dean a night he won't soon forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it. This was written a few years ago. I apologize if Dean doesn't come across very well. He doesn't talk to me very much. Usually long enough to drink my last beer and leave. I digress...all errors are my own as this was never beta'd.

She stood in the corner and leaned against the wall. Glancing around the small bedroom, the corner of her mouth rising slightly. “Spending a lot more time here at Bobby’s aren’t ya Dean?” The top of the dresser held aftershave, loose change in an old ashtray, keys to the Impala and leaning against a corner of the mirror was a small battered picture of John, Dean and Sam sitting on the Impala. 

A small groan and movement from the bed caught her attention, her eyes softening as they fell upon the hunter. Angel though she may be, it didn’t stop her from having feelings for the elder Winchester. Slowly approaching the bed Anna glanced at a ratty wing back chair, it slide silently to the side of the bed. Sitting as close to Dean as she could, Anna leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

“No nightmares tonight, Dean. Tonight, I grant you peace for it is well deserved, right and just.” Soft red lips pressed gently to his cheek as all tension was erased from his body and he fell into the first deep sleep in years. 

With a long and deep sigh Dean rolled over onto his right side. Not knowing Anna sat mere inches from him. Easily within reach if he only extended his hand to her. Deep in his subconscious, he could of sworn he heard her voice but, that couldn’t be possible. Anna was gone…dead. Michael had made her extra crispy.

Sleep was not normally welcomed. Too many nightmares, too many bad memories kept the true, deep, healing sleep at bay. The kind of sleep that had you feeling rested in the morning and ready to face the day. That kind of sleep was not something Dean had experienced in…well….years. Tonight though was different. His muscles relaxed slowly one by one. The creases on his forehead slipped away and his face softened. Seeming to erase years of stress, heartache and pain and giving him back his youth. 

The corner of his mouth quirked up at the feel of soft lips gently pressing a kiss to his cheek. His mind taking over his body and Deans head tilted slightly so he could get closer to the touch. Make the tenderness he craved last longer. For a split second he thought it was Lisa but, he knew it wasn’t. This wasn’t her scent. The cucumber-melon scented shampoo she used all the time was missing. This scent was more…earthy. It was like being in a field after a good summer rain with the sun shining. It was clean and welcoming; familiar. 

“Anna” 

The name slipped from his lips with nothing more then a sigh. Yes, he knew this scent, he remembered it well. It was comforting after everything that had happened with Sam, Crowley, the Alpha’s and his own grandfather. With the bare hint of a smile still on his lips, Dean rolled over onto his stomach, shoving both hands under the pillow, he rubbed the side of his face into the pillow and fell into that long lost deep, healing sleep. 

_“Anna”_

Shock. Pure unadulterated shock. That was the only way to explain the look on the angels face as she heard her name slip past his lips. He knew she was there, but how? It didn’t make sense after all the care she’d taken to make sure he wouldn’t know it was her who had given him this gift. This moment of peace. It was the least she could do after what happened. Sure she had killed Sam but, she’d not been herself…fully. Raphael and the others had tricked her, brain washed her, into thinking that that is what needed to be done. To kill Sam Winchester in order to stop the apocalypse from happening. 

Standing slowly, Anna sent the chair back to its rightful place and moved back to the corner of the room. Folding her arms across her chest she studied the man on the bed and frowned. How? How had he known? The fingers on her right hand drummed quickly against her arm in frustration. 

I need to know, she thought. No. No….let it go. Just let him have this night of peace and leave it alone. She warred with herself over getting….what…involved? A little late for that Anna-banana. The nickname her father called her when she was little…Anna-banana. Funny she remembered that now of all times. Still, it didn’t change the fact that she had a choice to make…again and this one was far less painful then the last “big choice” she’d made. 

Pushing away from the wall, Anna slowly made her way back to Dean’s side. She glanced at the door and it slowly swung shut, locking quietly. No interruptions tonight she thought. Anna leaned forward and gently placed her hand on Dean’s cheek, her thumb gently passing back and forth. Smiling, she whispered. “Hello Dean.”

Dean found himself in Bobby’s junk yard. He was standing in front of the Impala, her hood was raised and there were a multitude of tools laid out on a old piece of tarp that hung over the passenger side quarter panel. He smirked and ran a hand thru his hair and sighed. “Well, if I’m gonna dream might as well have my best girl in it.” 

Picking up the spark plug socket, he leaned into the engine and went to work. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Socket and driver fell thru the engine and Dean’s head came up and cracked against the underside of the hood. “Son of a bitch! Who the…” He bellowed as the rest of the sentence was unfinished as he whirled around and saw Anna standing in front of him. 

“Anna” He whispered. “Hey.” Pulling a rag from his back pocket, he did his best to wipe off the oil and grime from his hands. He was suddenly nervous. Not like the kind of nervous where she was going to kill his little brother again but the cute girl standing in front of you and you look like a total grease monkey nervous. That was new. 

Anna closed the gap between them and smiled softly. “You’ve got a little oil on your..ummm….” she reached towards his face and gently rubbed the grease off his chin. Her fingers grazing his lower lip before pulling back. 

“Thanks.” He looked around quickly and sighed with relief. The last time Anna had hijacked his dream there were strippers involved. “So….you look good considering….” His eyes racked up and down her body as he stumbled over his words. 

Smiling, the angel did a model twirl in front of him. “Considering I was extra crispy? Yeah. Thank you.” 

The two stood and stared at each other for a minute before Dean cleared his throat and tossed the rag onto the engine. “Ummm you want to walk? Take a walk and talk.” Smooth Winchester…got any more brilliant lines?  
Nodding and smiling, Anna walked next to Dean as they wandered thru the junkyard. Silence fell between them as they walked. Finally, Anna had to break the silence. 

“Dean what do you want to do? Right now. If you could do anything at all what would it be.” She stopped in front of him, her hand resting against his chest and waited.

Puzzlement filled his face. What the hell did she mean? “Anything? I mean there’s this hot little blond at the gas sta…..” His words fell off as he looked at Anna. “Oh…sorry. I didn’t mean…that is….I’m gonna shut up now.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he discovered the ground was pretty interesting at this point. 

She couldn’t help it. Anna laughed and moved to sit on the hood of an old station wagon. “Its ok Dean. I get it. Strippers remember?” Shaking her head she looked at him again. “I’m serious though. If you could do anything or go anywhere what would it be? Where would you go?” 

Slowly, Dean raised his head and looked her in the eye. “Why? Why do you want to know?” His eyes narrowed briefly and the muscle in his jaw clenched and released. 

Sighing slowly, Anna leaned forward. “Let me do this for you. This is a dream after all and anything can happen in a dream.” 

To prove her point Anna looked behind Dean and nodded. The sound of hoof beats had Dean whirling around, his jaw hitting the ground, mouth hung open as he stumbled back toward Anna, slamming into the station wagons bumper and landing on his ass in the dirt. 

A white unicorn with a flowing mane and tail and a horn that had to measure a good three feet in length stood there in front of them. She bobbed her head up and down sending her mane flying into the air. As the sun reflected off it, rainbows shimmered in the air.

Dean couldn’t speak. He pointed at the unicorn like an idiot from his seat in the dirt. A damn unicorn with rainbows in its mane. I’ll be damned was all he could think. 

Anna pushed off from the car and walked toward the unicorn. She crooned to it and began rubbing between its blue eyes. “Come on Dean. Give her a scratch.” Without even looking at him she knew he was still sitting on the ground. “I told you Dean, anything can happen in a dream.” The sound of gravel crunching under boots made her smile. Out of the corner of her eye Anna saw Dean slowly reach forward with his hand to touch the tip of the unicorns horn. 

“I’ll be damned.” It was all he could muster and he felt that was pretty damn good considering he was touching a freaking unicorn. Taking a deep breath he looked from the unicorn to Anna, a smile slowly spreading across his face. His hand slowly sliding down the animals horn to its face. “The Grand Canyon. I want to see the Grand Canyon.” 

One minute Dean was petting a unicorn and the next he was standing on the skywalk overlooking the Colorado River. He grabbed the railing and looked down at his feet. BIG mistake. The floor of the skywalk was glass. Dean was looking down a good 4,000 feet to the river below. “Son of a bitch!” he squeaked. 

Taking slow deep breaths, Dean slid his feet along the edge of the walkway, his eyes pinched close, nostrils flared with each breath. He didn’t stop, open his eyes or breath normally until his feet hit the edge of the walkway and he jumped the rest of the way to solid ground.

Whirling around he thru the sky the almighty bird and yelled. “Very funny Anna!” The echo bouncing back at him several times before fading away. 

Bending over, hands grabbing onto his knees for dear life, Dean took several deep breaths before he stood up and looked back the way he’d just came. He was at the Grand Canyon. Smiling slowly, he quickly left the enclosed observation area and stood in the desert and looked around. How cool was this! 

The sun was still well above the rim of the opposite canyon so he knew he had at least an hour or two before it set. Finding a large boulder, he sat down on it and propped his feet up and just stared in awe. There were clouds below him. Freaking clouds! How cool was that? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly watching as a hawk circled over the expansive opening in front of him. 

Leaning forward, Dean rest his forearms on his knees and looked up and down the canyon. This was awesome. It was peaceful and quiet and just….perfect. That was the only way to describe it. The hawk screamed above him and Dean had to shield his eyes with his arm to find it in the sky. As he leaned back to watch it, a pair of hands touched his back and a soft voice said. “Careful Dean. Don’t fall.” 

Rolling his eyes, he huffed slightly. “Yeah that was real funny Anna. You know I don’t….” The rest of the sentence never emerged. “Mom.” 

A smiling Mary Winchester stood before her son and nodded. She was just as he’d seen her before except this time she was dressed in jeans, hiking boots, an oversized beige sweater and a jean jacket. She laughed as she saw him give her the once over. “I can’t very well stand here in my nightgown now can I?”

Dean broke out of his daze and ran a hand thru his hair. “Yeah. Sorry. I just didn’t expect…”

“To see me here? I know…I kind of quilted Anna into it. She likes you you know. A lot. No, before you ask. I don’t blame her for what she did to Sam. It wasn’t her fault really. It’s a mess up there.” Mary pointed to the sky and shook her head sadly. Smiling suddenly, Mary sat down on the boulder and patted it with her hand. 

He didn’t need a second invitation and took his seat next to his mom. Now. Now it was perfect. Well, ok maybe just a bit less then perfect cuz his father wasn’t there but he couldn’t expect Anna to have that much pull. Could he?

“Don’t be so sure dude.”

Tears burst from his eyes as Dean thru himself off the boulder and into his fathers arms. Screw the “no chick flick moment” rule. His fists grabbed hold of his fathers jacket and he buried his face into the crook of John’s neck. “Dad “ was all he could choke out. 

John hugged his son hard as his eyes fell onto Mary. She smiled and nodded knowing full well her husband had been part of her quilt trip with Anna. Heaven be damned if she wasn’t going to spend these short moments with her son. 

Pulling slowly away from his father, Dean wiped the tears from his face. He noticed that John was doing his own mop-job with the tears and that made him smile even more. Throwing an arm around John’s shoulders, he walked him over to the boulder where he sat down again next to his Mom as John took his place behind his family. One hand on Mary’s shoulder and the other on Dean’s. 

Perfection didn’t get any better then this. The Winchesters watched as the sun set over the Grand Canyon seemingly to set the rock walls on fire with shades of red, pink and bright oranges. 

In the distance, Anna stood in the desert and watched the family enjoy their time together. That Mary Winchester was a strong woman and wouldn’t let up until she got what she was after. Anna was going to have hell to pay for this but she didn’t care. Wouldn’t be the first time and it sure wouldn’t be the last. 

As the sun dipped over the rim of the far canyon, it rose slowly where Dean slept. “Time to go home Dean.” She whispered.

Anna stood in the corner of the small bedroom and watched over Dean as he slept. A single tear slowly slid down his cheek but the smile had never left his lips. Time to leave, she thought as she slowly approached his bedside and sat down. 

Her finger tips softly following the contours of his face and then running thru this hair. Leaning forward, Anna whispered into his ear. “Power of the silver moon bless this man. Bring restful sleep this night and keep him safe and sound. This promise keep.” Pressing her lips gently to his cheek. “There’s still me.”

*******************************************************************

The light of the morning sun shone thru the open curtains and right into Dean’s eyes. Groaning softly, he squinted as he raised his head and glanced at the clock. Ten a.m. His eyes popped open in shock as he grabbed for his watch and checked it. Yep, ten o’clock. Damn. He hadn’t slept this late in….tilting his head to the side he tried to remember just how long it had been but was coming up empty. 

Dean stood up and stretched. His muscles and joints all seemed to pop and snap at the same time; most were over used and abused. Striding to the dresser to get a clean t-shirt and boxers he looked around the room as if expecting to see someone there with him. Shrugging his shoulders he began to whistle as he headed out of the room and to the bathroom to shower before heading down to see what Bobby had in the fridge. 

Thirty minutes later, Dean all but skipped down the stairs and slid into the kitchen next to Bobby who looked at him and whispered “Christo” as he handed him a mug of fresh black coffee. “Morning sunshine” he quipped. 

“Hey Bobby” Dean replied from behind the steaming mug of coffee. 

Bobby walked around Dean and stopped at his left side. “You sneaking girls up to your room boy?” He asked as he rubbed at a spot on Dean’s cheek.

Dean swatted at him and rubbed at his cheek. His fingers came away red. It wasn’t blood, it was red lipstick. A whisper gently caressed his cheek. “There’s still me.” 

“No wonder you slept so late. Whoever it was wore you out.” Bobby teased as he rinsed his mug and headed out the back door to the junk yard. 

“Yeah. She sure did.” Glancing up at the ceiling Dean smiled. “Thanks Anna.”


End file.
